<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a place for me to write my ideas for fanfics by Hon3yCorgi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350896">Just a place for me to write my ideas for fanfics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hon3yCorgi/pseuds/Hon3yCorgi'>Hon3yCorgi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hon3yCorgi/pseuds/Hon3yCorgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All this is is going to be my ideas for the future and a place to write them down and hopefully have suggestions!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a place for me to write my ideas for fanfics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• a monster/hybrid AU fanfic with Tommyinnit as the main charater, whats possibly going to be happening is dream escapes from jail and somehow gets Tommy's disc's again. Which i haven't seem some super recent stuff but this is gonna be it. </p><p>• a kingdom type fanfiction with Philza as king and tommy, techno, wilbur and tubbo as princes. The king Philza has trouble picking someone to take the throne since almost all of his sons seem like bad picks to be king. And just a ton of more stuff if gonna happen I still gotta decide.</p><p>•raccooninnit haha-</p><p> </p><p>I will take suggestions im not the best writer but I'm not the worst and I will advise i do like to write stuff in with blood so-- this ain't finna be like minecraft though I am using their personas- this is just gonna be like more realistic- which you probably already know :(</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>